gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT3 B-License
The following is the list of tests that must be completed in order to obtain the B-License in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec: B-License The B license is awarded for completion of the following driving tests: B-1 Start, Acceleration and Braking 1 In-game text: Accelerate from a standing start and stop as quickly as possible in the goal area beyond the finish line at 1000 meters. It is best to switch from full acceleration to full braking. B-2 Start, Acceleration and Braking 2 In-game text: This test is similar to B-1, but with a higher powered test car that accelerates quicker but is heavier, so you need to start braking sooner. B-3 Basics of cornering - Front wheel drive In-game text: Negotiate a left turn after a long straightaway. Brake early and slow before turning. Come in too fast and the car will not turn, but will fly off the outside of the corner. Take it easy going into the corner but hit the gas early coming out. Out of the corner, take full advantage of the track outside edge. B-4 Basics of cornering - Rear wheel drive In-game text: This test is the same as B-3, but this time you are driving a high-powered rear-wheel drive car, so hitting the gas too early in the corner risks the rear wheels losing their grip for a spin. In cornering, adjust the accelerator a little at a time and feel for when to go full out. B-5 Applied Cornering: Front-wheel Drive In-game text: From a standing start, take three consecutive corners: left, right and left. Rather than going full-out on the first two corners, figure out how to get out of the third corner smoothly by hitting the gas for a fast time. Take the line that puts you in the best shape for getting out of the last corner. Gaining speed on the following long straightaway is more important than anything else. B-6 Applied Cornering: Rear-wheel Drive In-game text: This course is the same as in B-5, but with a rear-wheel drive, hitting and releasing the gas causes even larger changes in attitude. Be careful not to disturb the car's behavior. This car demands more delicate accelerator control and more careful steering than a front-wheel drive. B-7 Basics of Complex Corners In-game text: Here you run through a blind high-speed winding section. The left-to-right corner just before the tunnel is a very difficult corner. First get experience in a somewhat underpowered car with less risk. The key is to hit the brakes with the car going as straight as possible. B-8 B-License Final Exam In-game text: This course has many blind corners. The rocky stretch in the first part requires bold driving with no fear of the rocky cliffs. Use the technique of releasing the gas to turn the car. The speed out of the last left turn has a big effect on the time. The fastest line barely grazes the cliff when coming into the corner and lets out in the depths of the tunnel. Reward Collecting all gold trophies from the eight B-License tests awards the player a Mazda MX-5 1800 RS '00 Special Color in Mariner Blue. Category:Licenses Category:Gran Turismo 3